Inspiring A Blind Proncess
by Pricat
Summary: Princess ELISA, Meroda's cousin is partially sighted and shy but her father sends her to stay at Castle Dunbroch, but can Merida help ELISA find courage and inspire her to change her fate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here's my fanfic for the Brave fabdom, as I saw it today with my cousin and loved it, and had this idea in my head all week, but wanted to see the movie first before writing it.**

**Lord Shamus's daughter, Princess Elisa is partially sighted but lacks confidence and self esteem in herself, but her father sends her there, to live with her cousin Merida and her family, but during that time, Elisa is in awe of Merida and the fierce princess of Clan Dunbroch helps her come out of her shell.**

**The title was inspired by the story, Merida Comes as I read it this morning but it's great.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A cool summer breeze blew through the messy tangled red hair of a young teenage archer, as she was riding through the forests of Scotland, as she was riding on her horse, Angus, as she was having another personal princess free day

Since the bear incident, Merida and her mother, Queen Elinor were very close, as she was teaching her mother to shoot from a bow, as she had an new bow but she liked that her mother was being curious about what Merida was into.

She smiled, as her arrow hit a raven, but she was enjoying herself, as she was being herself and free.

But as she rode further into the forest, she saw will o wisps, making the tomboyish princess anxious, knowing what had happened last time she'd let the wisps lead her to her fate.

She realised that it was dinnertime back at Castle Dunbroch, as shr remembered there was something important happening tonight at the castle, but she was riding fast towards the castle, as the wind blew through her wild red hair.

She then approached the stables, of Castle Dunbroch, as she got off Angus, but was running inside, but Elinor was waiting.

"Am I late, Mom?" she asked her.

"No, you're not.

Lord Shamus and his daughter, Elisa aren't here yet." Elinor said.

Merida was relieved, as she went to her room, but was changing into a light green dress which she could move in.

She heard Maudie yelling, as her brothers were causing mischief, but Elinor was trying to calm their wildness.

She smiled, as she knew that Elisa was different from other princesses in the Highlands, but she wondered why they were visiting the castle.

_Maybe it's another tradition, like the marriage thing, with the princes._

_Mom will probably explain, when Lord Shamus gets here, with Elisa._

* * *

A ship was approaching the part of the Highlands near where Castle Dunbroch was, but a young girl with brown red hair was squinting at the oncoming island, as she was reading a fairytale book, about brave warriors, as the wind blew through her hair.

Her name was Elisa, but she lived with her parents in a castle far from Dunbroch but no suitors had wanted her, as she was too different for their liking, but it made Elisa sad, as her left hand gripped the top of her long cane, as she was partially sighted, meaning she needed her cane to help her see but could still see, just not in the dark and she couldn't see sides, and she could still see and read, just like anybody else, as her imagination was very wild.

She heard laughter, as her younger sister, Moira was playing with her father, Lord Shamus.

Elisa loved her little sister, as she was eight, and Elisa was fourteen, but they wondered where their mother was, but had no idea of the secret their father had kept from them, but the brown red haired eight year old approached her older sister, but smiled, as she wore a purple dress.

"Hey, Elisa.

Excited about seeing Uncle Fergus, huh?

I bet cousin Merida has some wild adventures, to tell us.

She's awesome, and the most toughest princess, in the Highlands." Moira said.

Elisa smiled, as she liked Merida, her cousin, as they had played together, when they were little but loved her cousin's wild stories and her fierceness.

"Yeah, I bet she will." she replied.

They then heard their father yell, that they had reached land.

Both girls were excited, as they got off the ship.

Elisa took a deep breath, as they were heading for Castle Dunbroch...


	2. Making A Promise

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Rose as she saw Brave today, just like me, but we both love it.**

**Lord Shamus and his daughters finally arrive at Castle Dunbroch and Elisa and Merida find out that Elisa's staying with Merida and her family.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Merida was waiting impatiently, as the chefs were making dinner, but imagining great battles and adventures to have, but heard Maudie yelling at her brothers, as they were sneaking treats before dinner, but Elinor could handle the triplets making Merida smile.

She then heard her father excitedly yelling that Lord Shamus was here, along with Merida's cousins, Elisa and Moira, as the red haired warrior princess was happy as it meant they could eat but she had put her bow away.

She then came downstairs, into the dining room hearing her father telling about how Mordu was defeated, but she was carrying muffins into the dining room.

Her brothers pouted, eating their haggis, as Elisa smiled shyly seeing her wild cousin, but Merida knew that her cousin was very shy, but Moira was eating haggis, and intently listening to her uncle's story.

Merida then sat beside Elisa, but noticed how quiet she was, compared to when she was a kid.

"Hey, Merida.

You've probably been having wild adventures, huh?" Elisa told her.

A playful smirk crossed Merida's face, at her cousin's words, knowing she could tell her about the bear incident.

But both Elinor and Fergus wondered why Shamus and his daughters were here at Castle Dunbroch.

"I'll tell you, in private, if you don't mind." he said.

Merida watched, as her uncle and parents left the dining room, but decided to tell them about the bear incident, as her brothers grinned broadly.

"It was the best adventure you've ever had, Merida!" Hubert said.

Merida smiled, at her brother's words, but Elisa was in awe, listening to her cousin's story, but Moira liked the fighting and bear wrestling, as Elisa shook her head.

_is it really possible, to change my fate?_

_Maybe I might, if Merida helps me._

_I want to be as strong, as her, so I can prove my worth._

"Elisa, you okay?" Merida asked her.

"I-I'm fine, Merida.

Just thinking, that's all." she replied.

Merida had a feeling, that the part about changing her fate had given her partially sighted cousin ideas, but the warrior princess would show her how to change her fate, as it was within her.

She then saw her parents and Uncle Shamus return.

"What's wrong, guys?" Merida asked her parents.

"Elisa's staying, with us.

I know, that you can help her." Elinor said.

Merida nodded, but saw that Elisa looked sick, but Merida understood, knowing her cousin had never left her kingdom, but Merida would help her feel better.

Elisa was quiet, but heartbroken on the inside, watching her father and sister leave Castle Donbroch.

Merida saw her go upstairs to her room, using her long cane.

* * *

Tears leaked from Elisa's eyes, as she lay awake in the darkness of her room, as she missed home, and her sister as they normally stayed up late telling stories, until they fell asleep, but heard the door open, as Merida walked in, lighting a candle, seeing her cousin was sad, and understood.

"It's okay to be sad, Elisa.

I know, about how different you are, as my mother told me.

I sense, you want to change your fate, huh?

I saw the way you looked, when I told you my story." she said sitting on the bed.

"Aye, Merida.

I don't wanna be a blind princess, alone and trapped in the castle, hidden from her people, but brave and strong, like you trying to break the curse that bound your mother." she replied.

Merida understood, as she stroked Elisa's brown red hair, as she understood.

"I'll help you change your fate, no matter what." she said.

Elisa felt better, at her cousin's words, but Merida left her to sleep, as she was needing energy for the upcoming day.

She knew that Elisa would need her, no matter wht.


	3. Settling In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic, but thanks to bStormhands, as the reviews they gave were good and mean a lot to me, as I love the Brave fandom.**

**Merida is helping Elisa, by trying to teach her archery.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

_It was a peaceful day in the forest near Castle Dunbroch, as an eight year old long messy red haired girl in a green dress was running through, as a younger girl with brown red hair, wearing a blue dress, as the breeze blew through her hair._

_"Merida, slow down!" Elisa yelled._

_The young brown red haired girl wasn't used to the forest, as she was visiting her cousin but entered the forest, as darkness surrounded her, making her whimper._

_But she saw something, as it was like tiny blue lights, but were will o wispsas her blue eyes widened, as she believed in them and magic, like her Aunt Elinor._

_She then heard roaring which made her jump, as she heard laughter, as Merida cme out of her hiding place._

_"Not funny, Merida!_

_I really thought, it was Mordu." Elisa told her._

_"He won't come here, as my Daddy's the Bear King!_

_Besides, he has to avenge the leg, he took from him._

_Then I'll shoot him with my crossbow, and finish him!" she said._

_She was stunned, hearing her cousin had seen will o wisps like her._

_She hoped that it meant something._

_"Elisa, Merida come on!" Fergus said._

_Merida sighed, knowing her cousin was going back home to her castle, but Elisa hugged her, when they got back to Castle Dunbroch._

_Merida watched, as her uncle's ship sailed away from Castle Dunbroch._

* * *

Elisa's eyes fluttered open the next morning, as she had slept for a long time, but was getting dressed in her blue dress, but left her room, as her brown red hair was as messy as Merida's as she didn't have time to brush it but ran into the dining room, as Quen Wlinor smiled at her niece, as she put her long cane away, but was sitting down.

Elinor knew that Elisa was still adjusting to being here, but knew that her father, Lord Shamus was searching for her mother, as she'd been cursed by a witch her parents had banished from the kingdom, but Elinor was a mother figure to Elisa and Moira, but she heard Maudie yell, as the triplets were up to their tricks.

"I'll be back, in a while." she told her.

Elisa nodded, as she was done, but wanted to see what Merida was doing, but saw her in the courtyard, using the new bow that had been made for her, after what had happened to her old bow but she was impressed by Merida's skill, as she'd gotten better since they were little.

Merida smirked, seeing Elisa but even more, seeing her hair.

"Good morning, Elisa.

I hope you're okay, after last night?" she asked her cousin.

"Aye, I'm feeling better, Merida.

You've gotten better, since we were little." she said as Merida smiled proudly.

She had an idea, on how to help Elisa feel braver, by teaching her archery, and to use a sword, the way her father had taught her when she was little.

Elisa's eyes widened in awe, as her father never allowed her to touch a bow or a sword but was anxious to learn, as Merida smiled broadly.

She handed Elisa a practice bow she could use, as she was showing her how to load arrows into the bow, as she tried but the arrow fell off, as Elisa was a little discouraged, but feeling better after Merida explained how that used to happen, when she was little.

Elisa smiled, facing the target, pulling the string of the bow, which held the arrow in place, as she let go, but missed the target and hit a tree, but Merida smiled.

"I'm not very good, like you." Elisa said.

"You will, in time.

It was actually good, for your first try." Merida said.

"Aye, you're right." Elisa said.

Fergus smiled, watching both young females, knowing that if Lord Shamus returned, his daughter would be a warrior princess the kingdom would be proud of.

* * *

Lord Shamus had climbed through the Cairgorm Mountains, hearing that his wife, Queen Elanor was here in her cursed form, thanks to his advisors but glad his daughters weren't here, but he felt terrible for not telling them the truth about their mother, but heard roaring, as a dragon approached, but Lord Shamus dropped his sword, knowing it was Elanor in her cursed form.

"Elanor, it's me Shamus.

Don't you remember me?" he said.

The dragon seemed calm around him, as she remembered him but he was glad for that, but suddenly a feral look was in her eyes as she scratched his hand, but Shamus gritted his teeth.

He watched, as it flew off enraged, but sad as he knew she didn't want to hurt him but sighed..

"I'll find you again, once I figure out how to break that curse." he said leaving.


	4. Learning Tbe Truth About Her Mother

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic, but amazed at how many Merida fans have faved and reviewed this, since I posted this yesterday, but thanks to bShadowhands and Princess Merida for reviewing.**

**The witch who cursed Queen Elanor, Elisa and Moira's mother is wanting to take over their kingdom but using fear against both Elisa and Moira.**

**I hope you guys like, as I'm glad you guys like.**

* * *

It was night in the forest, as purple malvolent will o wisps were showing up but a woman with long black hair as she was Morgan but was a sorceroress, but related to Mordu, but had been the one to turn Queen Elanor, Elisa's mother into a dragon, and wanted Elanor and Shamus's kingdom.

She then saw a vision of Elisa, Elanor and Shamus's eldest daughter with Merida at Castle Dunbroch, as she knew that Merida had freed her brother from the spell that had bound him.

She then cast a spell, to prevent Lord Shamus from reaching home, as it would upset Elisa as she saw the wisps vanish, as she was returning to her home in the forest.

But her spell had caused a powerful storm, but Lord Shamus's ship was sailing back to his castle home.

* * *

Elisa couldn't sleep that night, in Castle Dunbroch as the strange storm had kept her awake, but she saw wisps in her room, as the brown red haired girl wondered what this had to do with her, but she saw a dragon lunge in the wisp, as Elisa was scared.

She hoped that her father and Moira were safe back home, but she had this bad feeling that something was wrong back home, as Merida entered but the wisp faded, but the messy red haired princess wondered what was going on, as Elisa told her what she'd seen in the wisp.

"I have this feeling, that my father's in danger!" she said shaking with fear.

Merida understood, but they heard roaring, as it was the same as the one from the wisp, but saw it there, as it had Lord Shamus in it's talons, as Merida took him from the dragon, but Elisa was looking into it's eyes, as she wondered what was wrong, but Elisa saw the dragon fly away from the castle.

"Stay here, with your father.

I'm getting my mother, as she can help." Merida said leaving the room.

The brown red haired girl was confused, as she'd sen her mother in that dragon's eyes, as she was confused as Elinor entered, but saw that there was confusion in her eyes.

"Merida told me, what happened.

Maybe that dragon was your mother, but under a spell.

I was the same, but Merida was courageous to help me." she told her.

Elisa hoped that her father was okay, as Elinor and Fergus were tending to him as she sighed, but yawned as she fell asleep.

Elinor dmiled, as she left her to rest.

* * *

Lord Shamus woke up the next morning, finding himself in Castle Dunbroch, but remembered the storm his ship had sailed into, but remembered that Elanor had saved him from drowning, as he smiled realising his wife was in there, but needed to figure out how to break the spell, so their family could be whole again.

Elisa hugged her father coming in, but Shamus understood knowing she was worried for him.

"Dad, last night a dragon brought you here, but when I looked into her eyes, I saw Mom." she told him.

Lord Shamus sighed, knowing that Elisa needed to know but her blue eyes widened realising that dragon was her mother, as tears fell from her eyes, but Lord Shamus saw Merida stop him, from going after her.

"Let me talk to her, Uncle." Merida told him.

He then hoped that she would talk to Elisa, as he'd never meant to hurt her, or Moira, but was trying to bring their mother back.

Elinor knew that Merida would help Elisa.

* * *

Merida was entering the room, as Elisa was lying on the bed, but she understood that her cousin was upset, as she ran a hand through her brown red hair but Elisa was wiping tears away.

"Your Dad never meant to lie, about your Mom.

He cares about you, and Moira vwery much.

He's been searching for a way, to break the spell.

Just like me, when my Mom was cursed." she told her.

"I guess, but it was a mistake, your Mom getting cursed." she told her.

Merida knew that she needed time, to calm down but she was going to her room, but hoped that Elisa would be okay, as she realised that Moira was all alone back at her uncle's castle, but she had to go bring her to Castle Dunbroch, preparing at once, to leave as the sun rose.

She hoped that her parents wouldn't mind, but she left the castle, riding on Angus, but Elinor had seen her leave knowing Moira was alone at her father's castle but knew that she was being noble.

She knew that Elisa was upset.


	5. On A Wild Adventure

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope that bStormhands and princess Merida like.**

**Merida goes to bring Elisa's younger sister to Castle Dunbroch, as she's been alone at her family's castle for too long, but she likes being with the triplets.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Moira was anxious, as her father had been gone for a few days now, but the servants and her hunting dog were keeping her company, but hoped that nothing bad had happened to him, as she was playing with swords but she hoped Elisa was okay at Castle Dunbroch.

The wind blew through her hair, as she was practising fighting and heard a familiar voice turning around seeing Merida, as she ran into her arms hugging her, as Merida understood knowing that she was scared.

"I'm taking you, to Castle Dunbroch.

Your father's there, as his ship was in a storm, but my parents are tending to him.

He was worried about you, Moira." she said as she left with Moira.

They got into a ship that she was steering herselrf, as her father had shown her how, but Moira anuked as it was cool.

"Aye, but I hope your sister's okay.

She was angry, at your father." she told her.

Moira was curious as to why, but Merida would let Shamus tell his younger daughter what Elisa knew, but arrived at Castle Dunbroch, as Fergus hugged Merida and Moira, but wondered where Elisa was.

"She and your aunt went into town, as it might make her feel better." he told them.

Moira then went to see her father, as Merida was going to find Elisa and her mother.

As she entered town, she saw some men chasing a young boy her age with dark brown hair, jade eyes, but had a bow and arrows, which made the warrior princess curious, as Elinor wondered what was going on.

Merida then found the boy in an alley, but was curious.

"Who're you, boy?

I'm Merida, the eldest daughter of Clan Dunbroch." she told yhim.

He was stunned that she was a princess, but smiled seeing her bow and arrows.

"I'm Rowan, but I've heard about you, the brave warrior that broke the curse on her mother.

I live in the forest, as my parents disappeared when I was a little kid.

Your father, the Bear King taught me to fight, and to use a bow." he said as she nodded.

She then saw him leave, into the forest but Elinor was seeing Merida smile, as she liked Rowan's spunk.

"We need to go back home, Merida." she told her.

Elisa then was returning to Castle Dunbroch, but she smiled seeing Moira, but Elinor needed to talk to Fergus.

Merida and Elisa were practising archery, but Moira was joining in.

Fergus was stunned, hearing that Merida had met a boy in the village, but he knew the boy had to win Merida's heart before he could win her hand.

Fergus saw that Shamus was feeling beter, but was returning to his castle, with Moira but Elisa was sad as she liked having her sister around, as she was angry.

Merida understood, and would find a way to calm her down, but smiled seeing Angus, as they were going to the stables, but Merida climbed onto Angus as Elisa was on another horse but frightened, as she'd never ridden one before.

"I'm right here, beside ya, Elisa." she said as she relaxed.

They were riding into the forest, as both females were enjoying themselves, but Elisa's horse was scared as it rode deeper into the forest, and threw her.

Merida was anxious, going after her.

* * *

Elisa's heart pounded like a drum, as she got to her feet, as she was in the darkness of the forest, and it scared her, butusing her long cane, but growling worried her, seeing a will o wisp seeing the dragon that was her mother, but she saw it calm around her, bringing a paw to her hand, as she knew that inside it was her mother.

Suddenly the dragon scratched her hand, as Elisa was anxious.

"Mom, come back!" she yelled.

She was trying to go after her, unaware of the wisps but heard Merida calling her joining her, but looking at the scratch on her cousin's hand.

"It's nothing, Merida.

Let's just get back, to the castle." she said.

They got back on the horses, but saw Rowan watching, as he had admired Merida's courage going into the unknown of the forest but hoped that Elisa would be okay, seeing them leave the forest.


	6. Seeking Druids

**A/N**

**Here's more, but thanks to bStormhands and princess merida for reviewing, as it means a lot.**

**Elisa is wondering how to break the spell on her mother, as she wants to find her, but unaware of how brave she is.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Elanor was flying though the skies of Scotland, as she had hurt Elisa and it had upset the cursed queen as she loved her daughters and husband very much, but wanted the curse to be broken by love.

Only the ones who loved her could break it, as the spell had been cast through revenge which wasn't a good thing but she hoped it would happen before she became a dragon forever.

An ear splitting roar left her mouth, as she flew away, but the witch that had cast the spell was watching her, but hoping that Shamus wouldn't break the curse or that a certain druid wouldn't interfere.

She then left, as will o wisps were around.

* * *

in the library of Castle Dunbroch, Elisa was reading books that might have answers to breaking the spell on her mother, as she looked at the scratch on her hand, knowing it had been an accident remembering how Merida had been like that, when Aunt Elinor had accidentally scrtched her when she was a bear.

"Maybe a Druid can help us, Merida.

They're very wise, and will help my mother." Elisa told her.

It would mean going into the heart of the forest, to fibd the druid's village.

"Are you sure, you wanna do this?

The journey might be dangerous, Elisa." Merida sa8d.

"I would do anything, to help my mother, Merida." she said.

Merida understood, as they were heading to the stables,

Both females were riding out of Casstle Dunbroch, but Fergus was wondering what in Scotland they were doing.

"They're trying to find a way, to break the curse, on Elanor." she told him.

He hoped that they'd be okay, out there.

* * *

Elisa's body shook with fear, as she and Merida were riding through the forest, but saw will o wisps, making her heart pound faster, as Merida understood but knew the wisps were probably leading them to the Druids, but they came to a village, as a woman wearing a green hooded cloak appeared, as she was a druid, but sensed that they needed a druid's help, but led them inyo the village.

Merida saw others in the village stare at them, but knew they were probably frindly, but had her bow and sword just in case, but Elisa felt she could trust them.

Merida then entered, but was amazed at what her cousin was doing, but knew that th


	7. Entering the Druidic Forest

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to bStormhands for reviewing.**

**The Druid Althea that Elisa and Merida meet tells them, that Queen Elanor is in the Druidic Forest but tells Elisa how to break the curse.**

**Elisa decides to go in there, and find her mother, with Merida's aid.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Merida was in awe, as she and Elisa were sipping herbal tea as they were quite hungry after riding through the forest to get here, but Althea didn't mind as she had knew Elisa since she was born, which made the visually impaired princess amazed.

"Your mother and I were very good friends, Elisa.

She always hung out in the Druidic Forest with me, and the other magical beings that reside there.

I heard what Idina, that witch did to her, by cursing her into the form of a dragon, but your father is trying to undo the curse.

Only the love of those who care about her, can break the curse." she explained.

Merida noticed that Elisa was very quiet, but she was thinking.

"Do you know where my mother is, Althea?" she asked.

The female Druid nodded, in reply.

"Aye, she's in the Druidic Forest.

I've been helping her, find food but she's sad." she told her.

A determined look was in Elisa's blue eyes, as Merida knew exactly what her cousin was thinking.

"You can't go into that forest alone, Elisa!

It's too dangerous, alone." Merida said.

"I don't care how dangerous it is, Merida.

I have to go in there, if I have any chance of bringing my mother back.

I know that you would do the same, for your mother." she said.

Merida felt sadness in her, at the mention of what had happened when her mother was a bear, but knew that Elisa was right.

"Okay then, Elisa." she said.

Althea then began chanting, as magic surrounded and reealed the entrance to the Druidic Forest, as Elisa took a deep breath, as she and Merida went through, but Althea watched as the entrance closed.

* * *

But in her home in the Druidic Forest, Idina saw that Elisa was in the forest, along with Elinor and Fergus's daughter, Merida but the witch was mad that they weren't giving up, but had to distract them from finding Elanor, as she wanted Elanor's kingdom no matter what, but summoned a griffin, which would keep them busy, while trying to find Elanor.

The griffin then left, but Idina cackled as soon she'd hsave Elanor's kingdom and nobody would stop her.

* * *

Merida's fierce heart was pounding, as she and Elisa were walking through the Druidic Forst, but saw that Elisa wasn't fearful, but using her long cane to help her find her way.

"Elisa, aren't you scared?" Merida asked.

The brown red haired girl shook her head, as she knew that she was close to hrr goal and nothing, even fear was stopping her.

"I'm a little afraid, but soon I'll find my mother, so it's worth it." she said.

Merida smiled, knowing her cousin's bravery was increasing, but a loud roar broke her train of thought, as they saw a griffin, but Merida was ready to fight, loading her bow but shooting arrows at the creature, but her efforts were making it more angry.

But they saw a warrior knight helping them, as Elisa was in awe, as he scared off the griffin, but his eyes widened, seeing both gils especially Merida, as he'd heard about her.

"Thanks for helping, with the griffin." Elisa said.

He was a little silent, especially seeing her long cane, as he was the same, but Merida saw him leave, but wondered why seeing her cousin's long cane had made him nervous, but it made her angry.

She knew that kids in Elanor's kingdom had been mean to Elisa, just because she was visually impaired but she had scared them off.

"It's alright, Merida.

Let's just find shelter, for the night." Elisa said softly.


	8. Finding Her Mother

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to bStormhands for reviewing.**

**The knight that helped Elisa and Merida with the griffin finds their shelter and Elisa finds out that he's visually impaired like her, but it helps her relate.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Merida had found a cave where she and Elisa could spend the night, but had lit a fire that would keep them warm, but Elisa couldn't help but think about that knight that had helped them, but he'd made Merida angry, as her cousin had gone out hunting for food.

Elisa hoped that her mother was okay out there, in the Drudic Forest, as she heard moning, as somebody entered as it was the knight from earlier, as the wind blew through his dark brown hair but Elisa saw something in his hands as he folded it up, as it was a long cane making her excited.

"Is it okay, if I stay here tonight?" he asked her.

The brown red haired princess nodded, but would tell Merida later, as the red haired warrior princess was stunned seeing the knight here.

"Let him stay, Merida.

He has nowhere else to go. she told her.

Merida sighed, but her blue eyes widened, as Elisa explained Garrett's situation to her.

"He was born visually impaired, like me.

As a child, he had always wanted to be a knight but everybody told him, that he couldn't be one because of his sight, so he left his kingdom trying to prove that he could be a knight, despite his sight problems." she explained.

Merida understood, knowing her cousin related to Garrett, but would let him help.

Merida then saw them talking, as they were eating but didn't know if she could trust Garrett, as Elisa did trust him.

She then heard loud roars of a dragon, which made Elisa excited, but she needed to rest.

"I've gotta go after her, Merida!" she pleaded.

"I know, but you can't see in the dark, Elisa.

8I'll bring her jere, I promise." she said.

Elisa saw her cousin leave, and had faith that Merida would keep her word.

She was lying beside the fire, as Garrett was asleep, but hoped her mother was okay.

* * *

Elanor's wings were flapping fast, as she was flying towards the cave, but her eye slits widened seeing Merida, as the queen turned dragon hadn't seen her niece in a long while.

"It's okay, Aunt Elanor.

I'm not gonna hurt ya, but take you to Elisa, as she misses you.

She even came here to find you, even though she was scared." Merida told her.

_Elisa came here, to find me?_

_I knew she still cared about me, even though I hurt her in this form._

_I need to see her, to hold her._

_Take me to her, Merida._

Merida seemed to understand what her Aunt was saying, even though she wasn't talking, as the red headed warrior princess was leading the dragon to the cave where she, Elisa and Garrett were spending the night in, but Elanor smiled squeezing into the cave, and running a taloned paw through Elisa's brown red hair, but Merida saw her cousin's eyes open but smiled, seeing her mother here.

"Thanks, Merida.

You're the greatest, in Scotland.

But what do we do, now?" Elisa said.

"We should bring your mother, to Castle Dunbroch.

She knows about magic, Elisa." Merida said.

She saw dragon Elanor whimper, looking at the cut on Elisa's hand, knowing she had done that, but the brown red haired princess wasn't mad, as it hadn't been her mother's fault.

"I know something, that'll make us feel better." Elisa said.

She starte singing a celtic lullaby that Merida remembered her mother singing to her, but it was relaxing them, as both girl and dragon fell asleep, but Merida hoped her parents and brothers were okay back home.

She then fell asleep, lying beside Elisa, but hoped things would be okay.


	9. Returning To Castle Dunbroch

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to bStormhands for reviewing, and thanks for being patient.**

**Elisa and Merida are returning to Castle Dunbroch, with Elanor as there's hope that Elinor might know.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Elisa and Merida were stunned waking up the next morning in the cave seeing Althea there, as the female Druid smiled seeing Elanor nuzzle her, as a dragon but she laughed.

"What're you doing here, Althea?" Merida asked curiously.

"I came, to help you guys.

Something tells me, you plan to brong her to Castle Dunbroch, right?

You need, to make her understand." she said placing a hand on Elisa's head, as she began chanting as magic entered Elisa's body, but it changed her somehow, but could understand her mother's growls.

"Wow, thank you for sharing this gift, Althea." she said.

"It's okay, but let's leave the Druidic Forest." she said chanting.

Magic revealed a portal leading out of the forest, as Elanor followed them, walking on all fours, as Elisa was explaining what they needed to do.

They then found themselves back in the Druid village, but Elisa had an idea, as she was telling her mother letting her and Merida climb on her back.

"My Mom will give us a ride, back to Castle Dunbroch." Elisa said to Merida.

The red haired warrior princess was in awe, as she'd never ridden a dragon before, along with Elisa.

Althea was going with them, but she knew that Queen Elinor was loyal to those into magic.

Elanor's wings flapped, as she rose into the air, but Merida was loving it.

* * *

bBack at Castle Dunbroch, Elinor was worrying as Elisa and Merida weren't back yet, but had faith that they'd return along with Fergus keeping her hope up, but they were drinking tea, but heard a mighty roar, as they saw a dragon, and Fergus nearly spat tea out of his mouth, seeing both Elisa and Merida riding on it.

Elinor was in awe, but realised it was Elanor, seeing how Elisa was calm around the dragon but smiled, seeing Elisa and Merida and saw the female Druid was with them.

"Mom, this is Althea.

She helped us find Aunt Elanor, in her cursed state.

We were hoping that you knew, how to break the spell." Merida told her mother.

"I'll try, Merida." she replied welcoming Althea into the castle.

Merida saw Elanor nuzzle Elisa, but the brown red haired princess frowned, hearing her mother was scared, that they wouldn't be able to rev erse the curse.

"I'm sure, Aunt Elinor will find something.

She's very into magic, you'll see." she assured her.

Merida smiled, knowing the curse would bond Elisa and her mother stronger, like her with her mother, after she'd broken the curse, but she hoped that Elinor could help.

Fergus was leading Elanor into one, but the triplets were making it hard, but Merida managed to get them away from there, but he knew Elinor's attempts to curb their behaviour were working.

He would bring Lord Shamus here, later.


End file.
